DNA polymerases are a family of enzymes that use single-stranded DNA as a template to synthesize the complementary DNA strand. In particular, DNA polymerases can add free nucleotides to the 3′ end of a newly-forming strand resulting in elongation of the new strand in a 5′-3′ direction. Most DNA polymerases are multifunctional proteins that possess both polymerizing and exonucleolytic activities. For example, many DNA polymerases have 3′→5′ exonuclease activity. These polymerases can recognize an incorrectly incorporated nucleotide and the 3′→5′ exonuclease activity of the enzyme allows the incorrect nucleotide to be excised (this activity is known as proofreading). Following nucleotide excision, the polymerase can re-insert the correct nucleotide and replication can continue. Many DNA polymerases also have 5′→3′ exonuclease activity.
DNA polymerases, like other natural enzymes, have evolved over millions of years to be efficient in their natural cellular environment. Many of them are almost perfectly adapted to work in that environment. In such an environment the way that the protein can evolve is constrained by a number of requirements; the protein has to interact with other cellular components, it has to function in the cytoplasm (i.e., particular pH, ionic strength, in the presence of particular compounds, etc.) and it cannot cause lethal or disadvantageous side effects that detract from the fitness of the parent organism as a whole.
When DNA polymerases are removed from their natural environment and used in industrial or research applications, the environment and conditions under which the enzyme is operating is inevitably vastly different than those in which it evolved. Many of the constraints that limited the evolutionary direction the protein could take fall away. Therefore, there is vast potential for improvement of DNA polymerases for use in industrial or research applications.